Protector
by bluerozelovetruth
Summary: Harley/heiji ask Kazuha to go on a date she says yes (da) but a crazy cyco who is crazy for Harley and want to do horrible things to Kazuha what will Harley Do? LEMON Blue Roze
1. A date

It was another normal day for the detective of the west. Until a girl with long black hair and pale white skin come up and ask him to go on a date.

"Please go out with me this Saturday" the mysterious girl begged the mysterious girl.

"Sorry but I already have a date on Saturday" Harley said in a most-obvious-thing-in-the-world-tone voice.

This new made the girl nearly cry. Not only because she got rejected, but she was now embers in front of the whole class for every one began to laughing.

"Oh who is it that you are dating?" She asks in a cold voice. Harley didn't hear the coldness though. He began to blush a little as he answer.

"It's…..ah…..Kazuha" he said kind of quietly. But the girl was ssssooooo mad.

"You mean that stupid, ugly, tomboy girl." The girl yelled at him. But Harley was getting very mad.

"Hey! Watcha' mouth" Harley yelled back at her "And plus your wrong she a lot prettier than ya could ever hope ta be." Then Harley began to blush from after what he said in front of the whole class. He was thankful the teacher came in and started class. The girl sadly but quickly made it back to class in time. Kazuha came in with a smile on her face which made Harley a little curious, but he just rub it off.

Later that day Kazuha and Harley were walking home. About half way to home Kazuha turn around and look at Harley.

"So Harley I heard ya had a date with me. Funny you never ask me." She said in a I-got-you-so-you-better-explain. Harley than to turn as red as a tomato.

"Ah….Well…..I ah" Harley was having a hard time breathing "I was going to…..ah….ask you on a date." He said the last part kind of quickly. Kazuha was now blushing she took a deep breath. "So do ya or not" Harley ask hopefully.

"Yes, I would love to go on a date with you" Kazuha said happily. This also surprise Harley a little but he was also very happy.

"Really! Oh ah ok so this Saturday 7:00 at Michaels café Ok" Kazuha nodded then the couple began to walk home while holding hands. Little did they know that someone evil was watching them the whole time with cold killing eyes.


	2. I love you

Chapter 2

Every one knew something was wrong. It was the fact that Kazuha and Harley haven't had a fight at all that day. They just kept smiling at each other like idiots. Which even surprise the teachers? In fact it was so strange the principle said on the speakers just before the final bell,

"Everyone today is the first official day that Harley and Kazuha have not yelled, shout, or scream at each other for a whole day. A whole day can you believe it?" Then the principle forgot to turn off the speakers and said to another teacher. "See bill they got together, you have to give me 100$." The principle said in a bragging voice.

"Ahh I think the speakers are still on boss" said another teacher. Then there was the sound of the Principle falling off the chair.

"Oh snap" then the Principle was about to turn off the speakers. But then Harley came in slamming the door open. He then came up to the principle and grab him by the collar.

"What the hell do you think you are doing you can't just do that." Harley said in a Talk-or-die voice.

"Well almost everyone even the teachers ask me to say it, and the bet I just forgot to turn off the speakers please forgive me." The principle begged, Then Kazuha came in with a death smile and a voice that sound like poison. Then she walk up to Harley and whisper something to him and he also smiled.

"Perfect payback" Harley said evilly. Kazuha smiled

"Ok take the picture and I'll talk" Kazuha said, She then walk to the microphone to where you talk into the speakers. "Everyone just last week when I was walking down in a street I saw the Principle. And I happen to see a gust of wind blow off," Then there was the sound of the Principle screaming

"No please no not that" Kazuha just smiled.

"The wind blew off his wig that covers his balled head" Then there was a sound of a camera flash sound coming from the back round. And Kazuha continuo "And there will be pictures of it tomorrow morning." Then Kazuha turn off the speakers.

Then Kazuha and Harley ran out of the office with the picture. Then they went straight to the developing department, and just walk out of the printer store with a hundred of 'the baseball of the month' posters.

While they were walking home Kazuha just notice something.

"Harley, why didn't you denied that we aren't a couple." Kazuha then saw the hurt look on his face. "No I mean like we are a couple, but I mean like, you don't want to keep it a secret." Kazuha said to him quickly so Harleys hot temper didn't take control.

"Well because I don't mind" Harley said with a blush on his face.

"So dose that you mean that you….. Love me" Kazuha ask, she was afraid but she wanted no needed to know. Harley smiled

"Yes I do Kazuha" Harley whispered "I was in love with you for a long time now" Kazuha was so shock that she drop her bag of posters, and she began to cry tears of joy.

"I love you too, Harley" She whispers back. They were now standing next to a river, they were alone, with a sunset and Harley had put down his bag. Then Kazuha put her face and hands on his chest as Harley wraps his arms around her and hug her tight.

As the couple embraces together there were some eyes that belong to a dead body, watching them. Planning how to get her revenge on Kazuha.


	3. Death note

Chapter 3

Kazuha was walking up to her front door, only to scream drop her bag and be scared half to death. On her door was her CAT'S head that was stab on with a knife, and a note written in the cats blood it read:

Dear Bitch,

Stay away from him, forget him, and never speak to him again. Here a hint of who I'm talking about.

(There is a picture of a eye, a heart, and a old fashion jesters hat that was half red and black and white bells at the end)

If you don't do this by Saturday then you will die

Love your friend,

(Then there's a picture a red Iris)

Kazuha then calls the police and Harley. Harley was the first to arrive.

"Kazuha! Are you ok" He then hugs Kazuha tightly. Kazuha huge him back and cries into his shoulder.

"Harley, my cat. He's dead." Kazuha said, Harley looks at Kazuha door and holds Kazuha tight.

"Kazuha, is there anyone who would want to do this to you." Harley ask, Kazuha shock her head. Harley grown.

"It's okay Kazuha, I protect you." Harley said, and Kazuha relax a little. Harley held onto Kazuha until the police came. They brought a ambulance and they took Kazuha and check her to make sure she was Okay. Harley began to investigate, he look at the letter and learn that the person was left handed. He also learn that the person knew what she or he was doing. The other remainder of the cat's body was found in Kazuha bed. The poor cat was strap down on the bed and was cut, touch, and tortured to death, and he was decapitated as well. The police was able to tell that there were 2 people there as well. Harley also look at the clue as to who Kazuha was messing with and made the person extremely mad. But he couldn't figure it out. About a hour later.

"Well, Harley its getting late. Maybe we should continuo this tomorrow." A officer said, Harley nodded in agreement. "Also, I called Kazuha dad, he's in America and can't make it back until at least 2 week." The officer said "So he wants Kazuha to stay at your place, if that's okay." The officer ask.

"Sure, no problem at all." Said Harley, the officer nodded and left. Harley parents were also in America to solve some cases that were hard to solve. He walk over to the Ambulance. Kazuha was sitting there with a blanket over her shoulders. "Kazuha, are you okay?" Harley ask, Kazuha nodded. "Well, your dad called and ask if you could stay with me until he comes back." Harley said, Kazuha smiled.

"Sure, I'll stay with you." She said, Harley than sat next to her and they huge. After 15 minuets Kazuha came out ready to go. Harley got on his green bike and Kazuha got on the back. With a helmet on that Harley gave her. Then they began to head to Harleys house, as Kazuha held on to him tight and felt so save.


	4. A night of lust

Harley drove to his house with Kazuha. He drove much saver and slower so Kazuha wouldn't get scared any more. They then got to Harleys house finally. Kazuha got off of the bike, then Harley. They walk to the front door and Harley let them both in. They got in and Harley had Kazuha put her stuff in his room. They then came down into the living room. They sat down on the couch and turn on the TV. Harley had the remote and was skipping through the channels, until he came on the beginning of the conjuring movie. Harley been really wanting to see, but he look at Kazuha and saw Kazuha shaking with fear. Harley quickly change the channel, Kazuha already been through enough. She didn't need to see the scariest movie in this century right now. He look through the channel and found the movie Nemo, it was a nice, non scary movie. They watch it for about 2 hours and it ended. Harleys stomach began to grumble, and Kazuha giggle a little.

"Are you hungry" She ask, and Harley nodded while blushing. Kazuha laugh again. "Would you like me to make you something." She ask and Harley blush from the smile that she was giving him, but nodded quickly. She laugh again and she got up and headed to the kitchen. "Then I'll make you something." She said and she began to get out pots and pans and such. Harley blush, he then went back to watching TV. Kazuha was going to make noodles and white sauce with meat ball sandwiches. She knew how hungry Harley could get. She had the noodles boiling and the meat balls cooking and the sauce was also cooking. As she was working Harley appeared behind her.

"What cha doing" Harley ask curiously. Kazuha laugh a little.

"I'm making our dinner." She said, she then went back to work but Harley stayed.

"Smells good" he said, Kazuha smiled.

"I'm glad you think it smells good, it will be ready soon. Why don't you go wash up?" Kazuha said, Harley whined.

"I want it now" he said and Kazuha smiled.

"Well if you don't do what I say," She paused for a minuet. "I guess I won't have time to make a dessert." She said and that got Harley, he left and ran up the stairs to the bathroom. Kazuha went into laughing as hard as possible. She then drain the noodles and such and prepared dinner. She turn off the lights and lit some candles. She check herself, she was clean and such, but her hair didn't look right. She untied it and it went down. She was about to retie it. But she heard Harley coming, so she just through the ribbon down quickly ran and sat by her side of the table. Harley came down and he stop, Kazuha look…Beautiful to Harley. She was sitting at the far end of the table. The candles gave her a beautiful looking mystery like setting. Harley also notice her hair was down, which he almost never seen before, she look stunning. Harley then snap back into reality when he smelled the delicious food. He sat down on the other side of the table Kazuha gave him that lovely smile that Harley love.

"Well lets eat" She said, Harley agreed and began to eat. The food was great to Harley. Harley and Kazuha were very hungry, so they both finish in no time flat. But during the whole time Harley and Kazuha took secret glances between each other. When they finish, Harley lean back in his chair and sign heavily.

"That was great" Harley said, Kazuha blush a little.

"I'm glad you like it." She then got up and took both of her and Harleys plate. "If your still hungry, go wait at the couch and I'll be back with dessert." Kazuha said, Harley of course got up and headed to the couch. Kazuha smiled and went into the kitchen. She quickly clean all of the dishes and then got out some bowls and ice cream. The ice cream was chocolate with whip cream, chocolate sauce, cherries, and sprinkles. She put that all together and brought it out to Harley. Harley had put in a movie while Kazuha was making the ice cream. It was the movie now you see me. Kazuha smiled, that Harley then chose his usual mystery movies. Harley didn't notice that she was behind him she then put the ice cream down quietly. She then snuck up behind him and then, she covered his eyes from behind and said.

"Guess who" Kazuha ask, Haley grown.

"Come on Kazuha really." He ask annoyed, Kazuha smiled.

"If you guess right you get a surprise." Kazuha said, and Harley gulped.

"Ahhhhh, Kazuha." Harley guess, Kazuha shock her head.

"No, but you're close." She tease, Harley grown.

"I give up." Harley said Kazuha smiled.

"I'm your love." Kazuha said, she uncover his eyes and walk right in front of him from behind the couch. Harley stared at her.

'Did she just call me her love?' Harley thought, Kazuha then sat down next to him and lay on his shoulder. Harley put his arm around her and held her tight, very tight.

"I'm your love too." Harley whisper into her ear, Kazuha smiled as she began to drift off into sleep. She then fell asleep Harley then took her up and put her in his bed. He then went down the stares and slept on the couch. Kazuha slept fine, but around 11:00, she was having a nightmare. She kept on saying no in her sleep whishing that the nightmare would stop. Finally it got so bad that Kazuha woke up while yelling in fear:

"Nooooooooo!" yelled Kazuha, she shot up and fell on the floor. She began to cry, Harley heard her and ran as fast as he could to Kazuha. Harley open the door and saw Kazuha and he ran and bent down near Kazuha.

"Kazuha, are you all right?" Harley ask Kazuha just look up, she then move and quickly hug Harley tight.

"Harley….. I…Had a nightmare" Kazuha said while crying on Harley shoulders. Harley relax a little knowing that Kazuha wasn't in danger. He held her while Kazuha comb down.

"What happen?" Harley ask, he thought it would be better if Kazuha would talk to him about her nightmare, It was the right choice. Kazuha then began to tell him about her nightmare.

_In Kazuha Nightmare_

_Kazuha was alone in the forest somewhere, then someone appeared in front of her. Kazuha couldn't tell who it was, but it was someone evil that was clear. She then held a knife in her hand, Kazuha then became frighten by fear until she couldn't move. Then the stranger move as fast as lightning towards her, it was all over for Kazuha she closed her eyes. But nothing happen, Kazuha heard a gasp and she open her eyes and she almost fainted right there. In front of her was Harley, he was in front of her, Kazuha saw the knife in his chest. Kazuha began to cry, she ran to Harley and look at him. _

"_Harley, Harley." She cried out, no answer. Kazuha cried even harder and she bent down and held Harley closely. Blood got on her hands and chest, the stranger behind her pick up the knife again. _

"_You will die." The stranger said, Kazuha turn around and saw the stranger took the knife and was about to stab her._

And that when Kazuha woke up. Kazuha began to cry again by the thought of Harley dying. Harley held her again tight, he would never let go not ever.

"Its okay Kazuha, I promise I'll never leave you." Harley said, Kazuha pull a little to look at Harley better.

"Really?" Kazuha ask, Harley smiles.

"Yes, cross my heart and hope to die." Harley said Kazuha smiled. Their faces got closer and closer and then they kiss. Harley eyes were close of course for the mood, he felt like he and Kazuha were the only ones there it was amazing. Kazuha felt that the world was on fire, and the flames felt warm. Not hot, but warm and she love it. Harley then began to kiss her neck, Kazuha shiver in pleasure. Harley continuo this he was very genital not to give any hick's or bite mark on her neck. Haley then began to rub his hands all over her, that made Kazuha shiver a little harder in pleasure. He then began to go lower and lower until he got just above her breast. Harley then pulled off Kazuha shirt and through it to the side with his shirt as well and continuo what he was doing.

"Harley?" Kazuha said, but Harley had already unhook her bra, he then began to kiss and suck on her breast. Kazuha then became unable to speak as Harley felt her. Harley rub her breast nice and soft so Kazuha wouldn't get hurt. Kazuha moan Harley to stop, but she couldn't speak clearly, and Harley brain disappeared as well. Harley then began to run his hand down lower to Kazuha midsection. He then began to take Kazuha skirt off, as well as her under wear. Then Kazuha just relax, she would let him take her as his. Harley continuo what he was doing, he pulled off her underwear and then he pick Kazuha up while continuing to kiss her, he put her on the bed and continuo to pleasure her. He then took off his pants and boxers pants. He then position himself in the missionary way, he took a breath and then enter her. Kazuha yelp in pain and that seem to bring Harley brain back to him.

"Kazuha are you O.K?" Harley ask he got off of her and look to see if she was Okay. Kazuha smiled, she grab Harley hand. "I'm sorry….I don't know what came over me." Harley said Kazuha still held his hand tight.

"Take me," She whispered, Harley couldn't believe his ears "Take me Harley, I trust you." She said, Harley then brought his hand up to her face and rub it gentility. He then got on top of her again, he look at her eyes one more time and he enter her again. Kazuha yelp again in pain, but Harley kept going, he didn't want to hurt Kazuha, but he wanted to show her how much he loved her as well. So they went on faster, and faster. Kazuha felt so alive, her pain had turn to pleasure, it felt so good and lovely. Harley body was on fire, he just kept going and going, it was so nice and felt so good. They going, even faster and faster until they just got to their peak, and then Harley fell off of Kazuha. They took a min to catch their breath, after a min Harley got on Kazuha again. He then started again, and this time it didn't hurt as much when Harley did it and Kazuha just love the felling. Then Kazuha got a idea, after Harley finish doing it again, Kazuha got on top of Harley. She then lean down putting her chest right up to Harley face, that got Harley excited. He then went up to Kazuha chest and then he began to feel her again. He continuo to rub and suck and lick Kazuha breast. Kazuha moan in pleasure, Harley kept going and going that it was crazy. Soon Kazuha began to get very tired, Harley also felt kind of tired too. Kazuha began to get very weak but Harley didn't notice it, he kept on pleasuring her over and over again. Then when Harley saw that Kazuha had almost fainted with exhaustion, he stop. He got off of Kazuha and took a breather himself, he turn over to Kazuha who was thankfully still awake. Kazuha barley turn over to him, she was very weak and tired.

"Kazuha" Harley ask very concern, Kazuha look at him "Are you all right?" Harley ask, Kazuha nodded but Harley wasn't convince. "Did I do it too hard?" Harley ask worried, but Kazuha slowly but surely move closer to him and kiss him, that convince Harley. Kazuha began to shake a little form the coldness, so Harley got up. He walk over to Kazuha side and pick her up, he move her to his side of the bed which had the covers pulled back. He then put Kazuha in bed and the covers over her, he then ran to the other side of the bed and got into the covers. Once in bed Harley got into the covers he move over to Kazuha weak body. He got close enough and move Kazuha closer to his body, Kazuha smile when Harley wrap his arms around her stomach. Harley smelled her lovely hair, which was down it smelled like cherry, the shampoo that Kazuha used.

"Good night, Harley." Kazuha whispered Harley smile and kiss her hair.

"Good night Kazuha, I love you" Harley said, Kazuha smile weakly at him.

"I love you too, my protector." Kazuha said, she then fell asleep right there in Harley arms, where she belong.

SORRY IT TOOK LONG, WILL MAKE MORE SOON. HOPE YOU LIKE IT DON'T JUDGE AND I WON'T JUDGE YOURS. BY THE WAY THIS IS MY FIRST LEMOND SO DON'T BITCH ABOUT HOW MUCH IT SUCKS.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


End file.
